1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to data storage systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for generating log-likelihood ratios for data storage systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Soft-decision low-density parity-check code (LDPC) error code correction (ECC) can improve the reliability of a data storage system and reduce the number of data errors. Log-likelihood ratios (LLRs) are commonly used as the inputs for soft-decision LDPC engines. Data storage systems that use flash memories (e.g., NAND) as data storage media can use LLR calculations for reading memory cells when LDPC based on single-read input is insufficient to decode the originally-stored data.